<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lab Rats in Love by SirAnimosity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885584">Lab Rats in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity'>SirAnimosity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Smut, One Shot, Strained Friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAnimosity/pseuds/SirAnimosity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the episode “You Kill Me” in season 8. I’m pretty sure that’s the correct episode, it’s been awhile since I’ve watched the show.</p><p>I’m bad at writing straight couples, sue me.</p><p>Wendy gets upset at being objectified, David feels like shit about it. They make up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Hodges/Wendy Simms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lab Rats in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this so long ago it’s probably not good but I thought I’d post it anyway. It’s probably going to sound forced that’s because I’m a gay guy writing a straight couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy scoffed, of course the player piece that was meant to resemble her was buxom and clumsy. She was very clearly annoyed at being objectified especially by David fucking Hodges of all people. She knocked over David’s board game, pieces scattered everywhere.</p><p>She was used to being objectified but for some reason when it came to David it really hurt her. Maybe she had developed feelings for him but she would never say.</p><p>“Oops, I knocked it over must be because I’m too top heavy? Or because I’m clumsy” She said angrily, it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. </p><p>David just stared at her wide-eyed. She furrowed her brow and stood up to walk out. “Wendy, I-“ he tried to stop her but she was so hurt and needed to leave.</p><p>He watched her leave, he sat back against the CSI lockers rubbing his temples. After sitting for a while he decided he needed to find her. He sat up and cleaned up the pieces of his board game. </p><p>His heart pounded heavy in his chest, he never meant to make her feel like that. When he finished cleaning up the mess he went looking for Wendy. He eventually found her in the DNA lab crying silently to herself.</p><p>David’s heart sank, the woman he had been longing for was deeply offended by something stupid he did and he kicked himself mentally for it. </p><p>He rubbed his face nervously, he hesitantly knocked on the door softly. Wendy quickly wiped her tears and looked up. Their eyes locked, David rarely showed emotions other than cocky kiss ass but in that moment she could see his eyes welling up like he was holding back tears. </p><p>“What do you want?” She asked, her voice straining to keep composure. </p><p>“To apologize...” his voice cracked, he was struggling to keep it together. </p><p>“Okay,” she said barely above a whisper. She slowly walked toward him, she was still annoyed at him but she went soft when she saw how vulnerable he was.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him. He felt her warm embrace and her breath on the side of his face. He put his arms around her burying his head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Wendy,” he said, voice slightly muffled. “I know,” she replied, gently rubbing his back. “I didn’t mean to offend you..” his voice was shaky. He was on the verge of tears.</p><p>He had been falling in love with Wendy over the years of working in close proximity. But he never told her, perhaps out of fear but he would never admit that.</p><p>Wendy felt the collar of her shirt get damp, David finally broke and started to cry. She actually felt bad and held him tighter, she gently ran her fingers through his short gray hair. “Shhh, it’s okay,” she repeated to him.</p><p>She had never witnessed this man show any kind of emotion like this. She wasn’t sure how to feel. “Wendy,” David said, voice cracking and shaking. “David,” she whispered back.</p><p>“I-“ he took a deep breath, “I love you,” he said. Wendy stood there stunned. She didn’t know what to say, she always knew he had some attraction to her.

</p><p>She sighed, she lifted his head by his chin and planted a gentle kiss on his parted lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>